Hurt and Confusion
by YYG
Summary: What happens when Marik confuses little Ryou? A hurt Bakura


Me: Hello! I've been a little behind lately so I'm gonna post today and tomorrow!

Midknight: My Aibou has been busy with school and has missing work that she should be doing right now!

Me: ^^*...

Midknight: Yeah, feel sorry for your teachers! You should be ashamed..

Me: OKAY! ON WITH IT!

Trickery

It was six-thirty pm and the theif known as Bakura was still in bed. Ryou peeked in their room and pouted. They were suppose to go to the park and look at the new equipment.

He decided to give him five more minutes before pouncing on him. He closed the door and turned around to see a psychotic boy with spiked up hair.

"Hello, Ryou." he said.

"Hi, Marik." Ryou said with a slight tone of disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

"Bakura and I are going to the park."

"Why?"

"Just to look at the new equipment that they set up."

"...Like the new bench?"

Ryou tilted his head cutely, "What's a 'bitch'?" Marik chuckled and patted his hair. "Go ask your yami."

Ryou nodded and walked back into the room. "Bakura! Wake up! If you don't wake up, I'll cry," Ryou threatened with teary eyes.

The theif's eyes popped open and he sat up. Ra knows how long the small boy could cry and how much water he had in his tearducts.

"No need for that, Aibou!" he said rubbing his eyes, "Now, what is it?"

"Park, Remember?"

"Okay, let me get dressed," he pulled the covers off, revealing his Spongebob Squarepants boxers. Ryou couldn't help but laugh at his Yami's obsession with the cartoon. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Don't ask me, ask the sciencist I'm staring at on your underwear," Ryou started crying because his chest was hurting from the lack of air.

"What the bloody hell are you-" he looked down to see a squirrel in a spacesuit. "Oh, crap...Aibou, don't look! Get out while I change."

About ten minutes later, they were out the door, walking towards the park. When um suddenly...

"Marik told me about a bitch."

"WHAT?"

"It's okay. I know what he's talking about. When I walk to school I see her every morning. The first time I saw her was last week when the new playground came. To make sure she wasn't dirty, I checked underneath to find no trace of dirt. So, I sit on her every morning before I leave. I'm sure it makes her happy."

...

Bakura couldn't believe his light just admitted to cheating on him right in front of his face. And on a walk. To where his 'bitch' is. It...hurted him...badly. So he did the only think thing he knows how to do: get angry and argue.

"What...the..._fuck_? Are you cheating on me?"

"No, of course not. She's just a bitch."

"What's that suppose to mean, huh? If she's your bitch, what am I? Your toy! Your...sick love game?"

"I'll just show her to you-"

"NO! I don't want to see your whore!"

"What are you talking about?"

Bakura stomped back home, leaving the small boy half way to the park. When he reached the house, he slammed the door and flopped on the couch next to Marik.

"...You oka-"

"NO! I just found out my Aibou is cheating on me!" he said with his arms folded.

"With who?"

"Does it look like I fucking know? If I did, I'd BE RIPPING SOME _RA DAMNED HEADS OFF!_"

Bakura sighed. He slumped more into the couch. Marik turned to him with one leg on the couch and the other hanging off.

"What excatly did he say?" he asked.

"I was too angry to remember. Something about talking about a bitch and how he did things to her."

"A-a b-bitch? Well, I n-never heard of him talking about her..."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. He caught the awareness in his tone. He leaned closer to the nervous boy's face. "Ma~rik," he said about an inch away from his face, "do you know something I don't? Answer me."

Marik shook his head, trying to think of a way to get out of the theif's gaze. "No, I don't. But I would advice you to get Ryou. Your Aibou could be hurt..." he said carefully choosing his words.

Bakura's eyes widened. 'Sure, Ryou cheated on me...maybe I could get his bitch off gurad.'

A smirk creeping on his lips, he stood up and turned to the traumitaized boy. "W-what?"

Ryou sat on the 'bitch' at park. It was a colourful, two person sized bench. It was so beautiful (and girly) that Ryou decided to brand it a girl.

He sighed. How could Bakura think he was cheating on him? A tear came down his shirt.

The theif ran to the park to see a white-hair boy.

Alone.

Bakura walked to him only to see tears. He sighed. He sat next to him, patting his back.

"...Hey, Aibou. You oka-"

"No! I found out my yami thinks I'm cheating on him!" He stopped rubbing the boy's back and hugged him. Tightly.

"Ryou, it's okay if you don't love me anymore. Go be with your girllfriend."

Ryou's eyes widened. 'A-a girl? WHAT THE FUCK-NEVER!' he yelled in his mind. Ryou hugged him back. "Kura, I love you. There will never be a girl," he said.

"What about your bitch?"

"What are you talking about? You're sitting on her."

Confused, Bakura looked down and frowned meanly at the boy. "You made me get mad at you, leave you here where you could've got kidnapped. feel hurt, _AND YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT A BENCH HIS WHOLE TIME? WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU CALLING IT A BITCH?_"

Ryou pouted cutely, "Bench? But Marik told me its' a 'bitch'."

"Marik!" he growled. How dare he confuse his Aibou! He picked his phone from Ryou's pocket.

RIng, RIng, RIng, Ring

"Hello?"

"Yugi."

"Oh, hey, Bakura. What's wrong? You don't usually talk to me except on St. Patrick's Day when you tell me 'Happy St. Patrick's Day, you damned leprechaun'."

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"Go into the living room and slap the fuck out of Marik for me."

"Okay." he chirped.

...SLAP!

THUD!

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR MOUTOU?" Marik said with a glowing red spot.

"A favor I guess..."

Bakura started to laugh then hung up. He grabbed the boy's hand. "Let's go. Are you hungry?"

Both their stomachs growled at the thought of that word. Ryou blushed at his over reactive stomach and held his yami's hand the whole walk home.

Me: Well, not so bad if I say so myself ^^

Marik: ...What the hell, Ari?

Midknight: Watch your mouth! Don't talk to my Aibou that way!

Marik: O.o

Ryou: R&R please!


End file.
